Strongly, Gently, Beautifully.
is the first group song sung by the Go! Princess Cures. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Strong yurenai burenai Kindness naoshitai iyashitai kurabenai shining princess☆ Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! Akirametara soko de owari Goal wa nai no itsumo itsumo Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! Kyō wa kyō no doa wo akete Start shimashou tsudzuku mirai wo!!! I awoke Wow!! Our wish #0581C1|Mermaid}}/ Chōsho, tansho wa nobishiro desu mono tagirasete Go for princess! Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! On'nanoko wa iza to nareba nandemo dekiru nandemo suru Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow! Kuyashi namida mo suri kizu demo min'na to issho ni norikoete yuku Don'na toki mo ai kara hajimaru Purikyua desu. Complete Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! Nakitakute mo mae ni susume ashita min'na de warau tame ni Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! Kabosokute mo kono ryōte ni wa kakae kirenai yume ga aru no Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! Aisuru hito aisuru sekai mamoru tame nara tsuyoku naremasu! |-|Kanji= Strong　風が吹いても　雨が降っても　こころの花は散らないの 信じたことは　ユレない　ブレない Kindness　例え相手が　向こう側でも　いのちの海は 受け入れる どんな傷みも　治したい　癒したい Beautiful　光の色や　輝き方を夜空の星は　比べない 生きてるだけで　きらめく　さざめく　shining princess☆ Go！Go！ Go！ GoGo！ Go！ GoGo！ Wow！！ あきらめたら　そこで終わり Goalはないの　いつも　いつも Go！Go！ Go！ GoGo！ Go！ GoGo！ Wow！！ 今日は今日の　ドアを開けて Startしましょう　続く未来を！！！ 超えたいのは「無理！」って答える　わたくしです。 I awoke Wow！！ Our wish　つよく、やさしく、美しくたれ それがみんなの　モチベーション 長所、短所は　伸びしろ　ですもの ＆ My wish人は変われる？ 変わりたいのよ秘めたる炎　たぎらせて 真の夢を　みつめて　求めて Go for princess！ Go！Go！ Go！ GoGo！ Go！ GoGo！ Wow！！ 女の子は　イザとなれば　何でも出来る　何でもする Go！Go！ Go！ GoGo！ Go！ GoGo！ Wow！！ 悔し涙も　すり傷でも　みんなと一緒に　乗り越えてゆく どんな時も　愛からはじまる　プリキュアです。 Complete Go！Go！ Go！ GoGo！ Go！ GoGo！ Wow！！ 泣きたくても　前に進め　明日みんなで　笑うために Go！Go！ Go！ GoGo！ Go！ GoGo！ Wow！！ か細くても　この両手には　抱えきれない　夢があるの Go！Go！ Go！ GoGo！ Go！ GoGo！ Wow！！ 愛する人　愛する世界　守るためなら　強くなれます！ |-|English= Strong; these flowers in my heart won't ever wilt just because of some storm This belief of mine is what keeps me from failing Kindness; I wish for my opponent to accept the life the ocean breathes All I want is to heal whatever pain is left within you Beautiful; no star in the galaxy can compare to my charming aura Just being alive is what makes me a glamourous shining princess☆ Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! If I were to give up now, my goal would disappear forever Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! Now is the time to make that move to open that door to my future!!! I will go beyond the "impossible" with pride. I awoke Wow!! Our wish is to become strong, kind and beautiful That phrase is what motivates us all With these pros and cons in mind, we'll be able to become better people & My wish is to change as a person? These thoughts will awaken my ever-changing flame As I continue to seek for the dream I want to hold - Go for princess! Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! When push comes to shove, us girls can do anything Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! We'll overcome these scars and tears of regret together 'Cause no matter the time, being a Pretty Cure comes from within. Complete. Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! Instead of crying, we'll head towards the future with a smile Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! Delicate to touch, I have a dream that has yet to blossom Go! Go! Go! GoGo! Go! GoGo! Wow!! Protecting the world and those we love is how we'll become stronger! Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs